English Promotional Cards
This is a listing of English promotional cards. Event Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *E1/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (NYC) (Alternate Art) *E2 Y1 Fire Sweeper Burning Hellion (Kettou Da!) *E3/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn (03.2004) (Alternate Art) *E4 Y1 Gregorian Worm *E5 Y1 Twin-Cannon Skyterror *E6 Y1 Innocent Hunter, Blade of All Event Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *E1 Y2 Trenchdive Shark *E2/Y2 Sasha, Channeler of Suns *E3/Y2 Storm Wrangler, the Furious Tournament Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *T1 Y1 Stampeding Longhorn *T2 Y1 Terror Pit *T3 Y1 Holy Awe *T4 Y1 Corile *T5 Y1 Aqua Hulcus Tournament Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *T1 Y2 Snip Striker Bullraizer *T2 Y2 Photocide, Lord of the Wastes *T3/Y2 Crystal Lancer JDC League Promos - Year 1 (Gallery) *L1/6 Y1 Armored Groblav *L2/6 Y1 Barkwhip, the Smasher *L3/6 Y1 Amnis, Holy Elemental *L4/6 Y1 Gigaberos *L5/6 Y1 Giliam, the Tormentor *L6/6 Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *L7/12 Y1 Magris, Vizier of Magnetism *L8/12 Y1 Emeral *L9/12 Y1 Marinomancer *L10/12 Y1 Chaos Worm *L11/12 Y1 Boltail Dragon *L12/12 Y1 Torcon *L13/20 Y1 Ballus, Dogfight Enforcer Q *L14/20 Y1 Olgate, Nightmare Samurai *L15/20 Y1 Nocturnal Giant *L16/20 Y1 Gigakail *L17/20 Y1 Skullsweeper Q *L18/20 Y1 Brigade Shell Q *L19/20 Y1 Grave Worm Q *L20/20 Y1 Bolgash Dragon JDC League Promos - Year 2 (Gallery) *L1 Y2 Rumblesaur Q *L2 Y2 Q-tronic Omnistrain *L3 Y2 Charmilia, the Enticer *L4 Y2 Locomotiver *L5 Y2 Phantasmal Horror Gigazabal *L6 Y2 Überdragon Zaschack *L7 Y2 Apocalypse Vise *L8 Y2 Valkrowzer, Ultra Rock Beast *L9 Y2 World Tree, Root of Life *L10 Y2 Dyno Mantis, the Mightspinner *L11/Y2 Vikorakys *L12/Y2 Magmadragon Melgars *L13/Y2 Scream Slicer, Shadow of Fear *L14/Y2 Velyrika Dragon *L15/Y2 Furious Onslaught *L16/Y2 Kyrstron, Lair Delver *L17/Y2 Slash Charger *L18/Y2 Terradragon Anrist Vhal Sempai Legends Atari Promos (Gallery) *A1/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler *A2/Y1 Brain Serum *A3/Y1 Bronze-Arm Tribe *A4/Y1 Sonic Wing *A5/Y1 Night Master, Shadow of Decay McDonalds Kids Meal Promotional (Gallery) *M1/Y1 Loth Rix, the Iridescent *M2/Y1 Twister Fish *M3/Y1 Gigagrax *M4/Y1 Star-Cry Dragon *M5/Y1 Angry Maple *M6/Y1 Ur Pale, Seeker of Sunlight *M7/Y1 Toel, Vizier of Hope *M8/Y1 Aqua Jolter *M9/Y1 Aqua Hulcus *M10/Y1 Gigastand *M11/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *M12/Y1 Mongrel Man *M13/Y1 Super Explosive Volcanodon *M14/Y1 Rothus, the Traveler *M15/Y1 Mighty Shouter Burger King Kids Meal Promotional (Gallery) *B1/7 Y1 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian *B2/7 Y1 Larba Geer, the Immaculate *B3/7 Y1 Phantom Fish *B4/7 Y1 Aqua Knight *B5/7 Y1 Horrid Worm *B6/7 Y1 Galsaur *B7/7 Y1 Fortress Shell D-MAX Reward (Gallery) Year 1 *P1/Y1 Arc Bine, the Astounding *P2 Y1 Gariel, Elemental of Sunbeams Year 2 *P1 Y2 Three-Faced Ashura Fang *P2/Y2 Slaphappy Soldier Galback Year 3 *P0/Y3 Super Dragon Machine Dolzark *P1/Y3 Gigandura *P2/Y3 Bazagazeal Dragon *P3/Y3 Melnia, the Aqua Shadow *P4/Y3 Neve, the Leveler Starter Deck Promos (Gallery) *85a/110 Rothus, the Traveler (Duel Masters Starter Deck) *23a/55 Amber Piercer (Kokujo's Darkness Deck) *42a/55 Metalwing Skyterror (Shobu's Fire Deck) *85a/110 Pyrofighter Magnus (Duel Masters Starter Deck 2) *66a/110 Schuka, Duke of Amnesia (Disruptive Forces Deck) *94a/110 Charmilia, the Enticer (Block Rockers Deck) *32a/55 Necrodragon Galbazeek (Merciless Pummeling Deck) *36a/55 Bruiser Dragon (Rise of the Dragonoids Deck) *36a/110 Mystic Magician (Hard Silence Deck) *62a/110 Armored Raider Gandaval (Twin Swarm Deck) *75a/110 Smash Warrior Stagrandu (Duel Masters Starter Deck 3) Shadowclash Collector Tin (Gallery) *10a/46 Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *26a/46 Mongrel Man *15/46 Syforce, Aurora Elemental *32/46 Vashuna, Sword Dancer Kellogg's Promos (Gallery) *K1/Y1 Holy Awe *K2/Y1 Crystal Lancer *K3/Y1 Dark Raven, Shadow of Grief *K4/Y1 Explosive Fighter Ucarn *K5/Y1 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck Duel Masters Comic Promo Cards (Gallery) *P1/Y0 Gigaberos *P2/Y0 Draglide *P3/Y0 Szubs Kin, Twilight Guardian *P4/Y0 Stampeding Longhorn *P5/Y0 Tropico *P6 Y0 Mighty Shouter German Panini Promos (Gallery) Each of these cards has the promotional symbol on the card artwork, but have the same icon and set number as the regular card. *24/55 Keeper of the Sunlit Abyss *43/55 Otherworldly Warrior Naglu *91/110 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck Italian Official Duel Masters Magazine Promo (Gallery) This card has the promotional symbol on the card artwork, but has the same icon and set number as the regular card. *91/110 Bliss Totem, Avatar of Luck Category:Promotional